As computing devices, such as laptops, tablets, or smartphones, become increasingly sophisticated, new and interesting approaches have arisen for enabling such devices to convey information to a user and vice versa. Many such devices typically include a display element (e.g., liquid crystal display (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED), electronic ink (e-ink), etc.) coupled with a touch-sensitive element (e.g., resistive, capacitive, surface acoustic wave, or infrared touchscreen, etc.) that provide for a touch-based interface. This type of interface can improve upon indirect approaches (e.g., mouse, trackpad, pointing stick, etc.) by enabling users to more directly control a computing device. For example, users can perform an action such as starting up a desired application by “clicking” or touching an icon representing the application or responding to a yes-no prompt by clicking or touching an appropriate virtual button instead of using a conventional virtual point-and-click mechanism. As computing devices become more powerful and come equipped with new sensors and other input elements, new approaches can be developed to enable users to more easily control their computing devices.